pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrevel
The Wrevel are a species of small weasel-like humanoids. They are known to enjoy gambling and as this often puts the people who would travel with them into danger, they are usually avoided as adventuring companions. But the wrevel have uncanny luck and are often rewarded for their gambling. 'Physical Description' Wrevel are small and covered in fur, they have an elongated neck and body and short limbs similar to that of a weasel or a mongoose and come in different shades of brown black and white. Some are even striped or spotted. They are small and thusly quicker than medium races granting them various size bonuses. 'Culture' The wrevel are renown for their addiction to shiny objects and gambling. They are often thieves and gamblers and thus do not have a tight knit society or religion. The Wrevel hail from Southern Sela along the sunny southern coast of the continent. They often live in small clan-homes that primarily consist of members of their family. They do not trust outsiders easily. Not even other wrevel, and would sooner cut a strangers purse than try to be friends with them. They don't often kill people without reason as they have a short life-span and know the pains of a short life, but the primary reason for this is probably that they see the person as a potential carrier of gold from which they can steal. 'Wrevel Characters' '-2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma': Wrevel are weak and slow-minded, but extremely agile and arrogant. Small: Wrevel are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Slow Minded: Any mind-affecting spells or abilities that successfully hit a Wrevel don't begin until one round after it was cast. Low-Light Vision: '''Wrevel can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Quick: '''Wrevel have unnatural reflexes and are granted a +2 on all reflex saves. '''Family Bonds: A wrevel will never strike, harm or steal from another member of their family. Any spell or effect that has potential to make them do so has a 50% chance of being dispelled if the Wrevel is forced to betray or harm a member of it's clan. Fast Talker: '''Wrevel speak with unbelievable speed that is almost undecipherable so most people just nod and smile when in a conversation with a wrevel. Therefore they are granted a +4 on all bluff checks. '''Deceptive Moves: Wrevel are granted a +2 on all sleight of hand checks. Without a Plan: '''A wrevel is fantastic at any kind of improvised action. They are granted a +2 bonus to all checks with improvised weapons, and a +2 on their initiative checks. '''Weapon Familiarity: Wrevel are always proficient with Hooked Daggers and Bucklers Languages: Wrevel begin play speaking Common and Undercommon. Wrevel with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Terran and Gnomish. 'Racial Traits' Clanless: 'A wrevel without a clan is a rare thing, but some people perform genocidal attempts on various wrevel societies, leaving some orphaned or homeless. Also. It is possible that he performed some kind of misdeed against his family and was exiled. These wrevel lose the Family Bonds trait and their +2 bonus to Charisma. but are granted a +6 to stealth checks. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Wrevel who have selected a favored class. '''Deckromancer: '''Add +1 to bluff and +1 to sleight of hand. '''Infiltrator: '''Add +1 to stealth, and +1/4 to Poison DCs '''Occultist: '''Add +1/4 to illusion spell DCs '''Scientist: '''Add +1 to any knowledge skill. Category:Races